What Really Happenes at night in the Clans!
by Ice Feather Falling
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the warriors do when they go in their dens?What really happensbehind those dock leaves and woven branches?In my story its revealed.Learn about their gossip-which keeps all the cats awake at cause they are exchanging gossip.Rated K !The names are not revealed because this is a general happening in all the clans. Elders talk about it at gatherings!


**Hay guys it's Frostmoon! *waves white paw***

 **So did you really think the clans went straight to bed at... Sundown? I've imagined warriors going to their dens and giggling and gossiping. Like glitzy girl sleepovers.**

In this **story there is no names because this is a general happening. And the clan used's** name **isn't being revealed either.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the warrior series by Erin Hunter, but I do own this story. If my story is like another one, it was** unintentional.

#######################################

"Time to go to sleep, Sedgepaw. You have a long day tomorrow." Swiftbreeze mewed.

Sedgepaw yawned. "You're right Swiftbreeze. I'm tired from all that training." She mewed.

"Goodnight mentor."

"Goodnight Apprentince."

#######################################

It was past sundown. The warriors had finished their warm fresh-kill and were padding towards the dens. All was peaceful and quiet. The sound of cardinals and geese filled the air with a quiet nighttime lullaby.

But no cats were asleep.

 **Apprentince Cam**

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Squeaked the smallest apprentince. "Battle training..." Mewed one softy. "Hunting shrews at the border." Yawned another deeper voice.

"I'm going to-"

"Stop keeping us awake kit! Some of the bigger apprentices are trying to sleep!" Growled the biggest one.

"Sorry."

"You better be!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"What now?!"

"Im not a kit anymore."

*snort*

 **Warrior Cam**

"Then the fox came, and-"

"If you're gonna gossip and exchange stories, do it in the Elders den!" Mewed an old warrior crossly near the center of the den with silver on his muzzle.

"You aren't so far from the Elder's den yourself!" Hissed a Sandy colored warrior near the back of the den.

"I'll make fun of them until I am one." He snapped.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Whined another warrior.

"You're tired? Who had to help the apprentinces drag brambles for the new reinforcement? I did." Growled another in response.

"To think that I wanted to be a warrior only a moon ago only to wish I wasn't one! Stop chattering!" Hissed a russet small colored one.

"Who gave you permission to talk to the elder warriors like that?" Questioned the old tom.

"The dawn patrol. And tiredness. That's what gave me permission." She mewed.

The tom grunted. "She's right."

 **Back to the apprentinces cam**

"Then I jumped up and swiped at its muzzle-"

"Shhhh!"

"Isn't it so cool to be here without mom telling us to be quiet?" Asked the small Apprentince happily.

"I'll tell you be quiet if you would like!" Growled a she cat.

"I had to clean the moss for the elders and fetch new ones today. There were so many thorns." He meowed, ignoring her.

"SHUT IT!" Yowled a voice.

 **Medicine cat cam**

"Did you hear that?" Meowed the anxious Apprentince. The bigger tom roused from his sleep. "It was probably the warriors yelling at the apprentinces to be quiet again." He mewed, stifling a yawn. "Go back to sleep."

The she cat settled back into her nest again.

 **Back to the Warrior Cam**

"That's it, who yowled!" Yowled a Tom.

"You did!" He yowled back.

"No who yowled 'Shut it!'" He meowed.

"Stop mewing like kits!" Screeched a light colored tom.

Another cat padded in.

"Late hunting!" He meowed,slinking to his nest. "You're stepping on my tail!" Sqeauled a younger warrior.

"Stop mewing! Cats could hear you to the gorge!" Mewed the cross old tom.

"Wasnt the gorge in the old forest?" Asked the sandy she cat.

"It's where I say it is!" He growled.

 **Elder Cam**

"Who's yowling at this time of night?" Rasped an Elder, awaking from his sleep.

"Just them mouse-brain youngsters. Can't get a wink around these parts." Commented another, roused from her sleep as well. "I've got a bellyache," he mumbled. He got up and pushed his way out of the den. "My belly's as empty as an abandoned rabbit burrow."

As the cat stepped out, he stepped on a pile of something large- and thorny.

"MROW! MY FOOT!" He yowled.

 **Nursery**

"Mom! I'm squashed!" A kit complained, to her mother. "You have the most space!" Her sister pointed out.

"I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't!"

"Stop fighting now! Before you wake everyone up!" She hissed, muffling their arguments with her tail.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Mom?" Meowed the kit.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry!"

"MROW!MY FOOT!"

"What was that!?" Meowed the kits scared. Their mother kicked their ears. "The apprentices must have forgotten to take a thorn out of the bedding," she replied.

"When we're apprentices, we'll never forget that!" Boasted the kits sister.

"I'm sure you will. But for now, please rest." Soothed their mother.

 **Back to the Medicine Cat Cam**

"What was that!" Meowed the she-cat jumping from her nest. Her mentor stood up. "It looks like an elder has got a thorn in his pad. What herbs are for scratches?" He asked his apprentice. "Probably some cobwebs and a rough licking before taking out the thorn. Then a poultice of Marigold and dock. If it hurts him two much he could have a poppy seed." She suggested. "Good. That's exactly what I would have done. Take the herbs to him."

"Your not coming?"

"I went the last three billion days."

The she cat snorted before taking the herbs with her.

 **Apprentince Cam**

"MROW! MY FOOT!"

"What just happened!?" Growled the biggest apprentice.

"One of the elders stepped on a thorn." The sand coloured apprentice replied.

"No way! I checked the camp for thorns today!"

"Wait a heartbeat- where did you keep all those thorns that you cleared in the elders den?" She asked the youngest apprentice.

"Uh oh!" He meowed.

 **Leader Cam**

Two cats, the leader and his mate, were about to fall asleep. "They've been quieter today," commented the Tom. "Usually they don't shut up." The she cat licked his ear. "I know. Let's sleep while it lasts." The two cats curled up together in the moonlight.

 **So that's basically what happens in the night for EVERY SINGLE CLAN. It's annoying because I'm in the warriors den at night and I'll hear all the cats talking!**

 **Hope you enjoyed my story! I hope it was as funny as I wanted it to be! Cause I wanted it to be funny!**

 **-Frostmoon**


End file.
